A Thanksgiving to Remember
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Chris invites Darren to Thanksgiving where things ensue. Colfer/Criss.


A Thanksgiving to Remember

Author's Note: Thanksgiving fic, so I won't spoil it too much. Read on.

"Are you sure you're ready for this dude?" Darren asked with a smile.

Chris returned his smile with one of his own, his eyes shining with that beautiful radiance.

"Well too late now," he laughed. "Come on. They'll love you."

Darren exited the passenger door. They had taken Chris's car. He'd insisted that Darren should spend Thanksgiving with him in Clovis. He felt rather like he was intruding into something private, but at the same time he felt Thanksgiving with Chris was going to be wonderful. How had the two of them become such close friends? They were more than Klaine, the legendary supercouple that would top billboards for years to come. He and Chris were friends, and he still felt a little flutter when his friend gave him that winning smile that only Chris could give. They made their way to the front door and Chris knocked. This was the Colfer residence eh? An older woman with dark auburn hair that Darren knew was Chris's mother answered the door. She'd been on the Glee set once.

"Oh look at him!" she exclaimed, pulling Chris into a embrace.

Darren watched this moment with a shy grin. Mrs. Colfer released her son and turned to him.

"Darren, good to see you again," she smiled warmly, holding out her arms.

He gave her a quick hug and followed them into the house. It was a quant little house, but it was almost permeated with Chris's presence everywhere. This was where he had grown up. Where he'd spent many a miserable day after being bullied at school, Darren let himself think with a twinge of sadness. Chris was too good. He didn't want to think it. Darren's heart fluttered again as Chris gave him another smile and gestured for him to come into the kitchen. What did Chris do to him that caused those little stomach flutters? Darren thought he knew, but he wasn't sure he was ready to go there. He brushed his black curls with his fingers and proceeded toward the kitchen. There was Chris's father there, and Darren hoped to god he would contain his tongue, because he might not be able to contain himself from defending his friend. Chris and his father were on shakey terms, Darren knew. He wasn't entirely accepting of his son's sexuality. Chris was hugging his little sister, who Darren knew was severely epileptic. He suddenly felt such a rush of pity. The reality was much more sad than anything Chris could tell him in his trailer.

"Now who is this?" Mr. Colfer asked, eying Darren with suspicion.

"Oh, I'm Darren Criss sir," he replied, extending his hand, which Mr. Colfer shook reluctantly.

"I suppose you come from that fairy show," the older man said, accompanied by a laugh.

Darren felt anger surge within him, but he checked himself and walked away toward Chris, which was probably best.

"Want to see my old bedroom?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"Sure, why not?" Darren agreed, exhaling.

"I'm sorry about my dad," Chris whispered as they made their way up the steps.

The second floor was quiet, deserted as one might expect on a holiday. Chris opened a small door and led Darren into the moderate sized bedroom beyond. It had a full size bed, a dresser, a nightstand, a tv, and a few of Chris's old clothes scattered here and there. There were old pictures of Chris hung about, some of him as a small boy with that same smile. Darren felt the flutter again, going up into his chest uncomfortably.

"Enjoying yourself so far?" Chris qeuried.

"Only if you are," Darren smiled back. "Its hard, isn't it?"

Chris's eyes became moist and he nodded. Darren pulled the smaller boy into an embrace and felt himself wanting to cry too. Chris pulled away from him and sniffled, plopping down onto his old bed and wiping at his eyes.

"Thanks Darren," he smiled. "You're a good friend."

Darren's chest exploded again. He felt himself gravitating toward Chris in a strange way. He took a seat next to his friend on the bed.

"Thanks for inviting me," Darren told him honestly.

"Oh Darren, I'm so selfish," Chris sighed in that low voice.

"No you're not," Darren replied ernestly. "I wouldn't want to do this alone either."

Chris looked at him with wide eyes like a deer caught in headlights. Darren reached his hand out and placed it gently over Chris's hand. Chris's heart skipped excitedly.

"Darren, what are you doing?" he squeaked.

"Hey you gotta remember about me," Darren said in a low voice. "I'm spontaneous."

His voice became almost a whisper as he uttered the last words, his head moving in: "Like at that concert."

Then he gently connected his lips with Chris's. Chris exhaled and kissed back. These lips were so familiar, yet this wasn't acting. He let himself get swept away and soon he was gripping Darren's shoulders as the kiss intensified. He noticed that Darren wasn't stopping him. They pulled apart. It was Darren's turn to look nervous.

"Darren what is it?" Chris asked gently. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Darren snapped at him rather harshly.

Chris frowned sadly and Darren immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," Darren said gently. "I didn't mean to snap at you. Chris I'm not sure what I feel for you."

"What are you saying Darren?" Chris asked nervously.

"I'm saying I don't see you as just a friend," Darren confessed.

He waited for Chris to be shocked, to scream, or go hysterical, or bolt from the room. He didn't. Instead he kept looking confused.

"Darren don't be silly," Chris said finally with a little laugh. "You're straight."

"Yeah, I thought so too," Darren agreed. "I think I am mostly. Its just that, I think I might be...Colfersexual."

Chris laughed and swatted at his shoulder playfully.

"That was cheesy," Darren said with a shy grin.

"Yes it was," Chris laughed. "I'm flattered by the way. Colfersexual huh?"

"Yeah," Darren said, looking scared.

He had just confessed all, laid it all out on the line for Chris. Did Chris return his feelings? Looking into Darren's beautiful eyes graced by his black curly hair Chris felt his stomach flutter.

"I like you a lot Darren," Chris told him. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be absolutely sure."

"Does that mean you feel the same way?" Darren asked hopefully.

"Of course I do," Chris said shyly. "How could I not?"

Darren smiled and his eyes were wet. Chris thought it was beautiful and he initiated it the next time. They kissed softly, their tongues gently brushing against one another, and Darren felt whole. This was the best Thanksgiving of his life.


End file.
